Making Time
by lifesizehysteria
Summary: Stef and Lena finally make some time for themselves. A continuation of their final scene in 1x18.


As Stef pressed Lena back onto the couch, their kiss unbroken, she felt something reawaken in her. A powerful force that burned deep in her soul. It had sprung to life the first time she and Lena had kissed, so forceful and unexpected it had nearly knocked her over. It wasn't love. The love she felt for her wife was soft and achingly tender. This was more than that; fierce and unyielding. It was all consuming and beyond her control. It roared inside of her and in this moment nothing existed but the woman she loved.

Stef edged her tongue between her wife's eager lips, delighting in the familiarity. She felt like she was coming home after a lifetime away.

"I've missed you," she muttered against Lena's lips.

"I know but I'm right here now," Lena whispered. She kissed Stef hard, grinding her thin lips into her teeth in desperation. Stef drank Lena in, consuming every bit that she gave of herself; taking her unspoken apology and stripping away her guilt. Stef would always shoulder the brunt of Lena's pain. If she let her.

Weighed down into the couch, Lena pulled the back of Stef's black shirt out from her jeans. She grasped at her bare back, grazing her cool fingertips against the warm skin. There was a frantic energy between them as the flames of love and passion came together to melt away a heartache that had built around them undetected. The heat engulfed them and when Stef moved her lips to kiss her wife's jaw Lena caught her face, dragging her lips back to the only place she wanted them; her own.

Lena slipped her hand down to grab her wife's butt, making Stef smile against her lips. She pulled her down harder between her legs, thrusting her own hips up against her. She could feel herself starting to pant through their kisses. The warmth of Stef's breath and tongue on her lips made her desperate with want and it was no longer enough. She needed to strip their clothes way, to get closer, to feel Stef's body against hers but they couldn't undress. Not here. The barrier drove Lena into a frenzy. She ached to touch her, needed to feel the evidence of Stef's desire. She grabbed Stef's belt, her fingers making quick work of the buckle.

"Lena, wait. We're not alone in the house," Stef protested while Lena undid her jeans.

"I don't care," she grunted, pushing the waist of Stef's pants lower on her hips.

"Sweetheart, we can't." She spoke through urgent kisses. "Let's go upstairs."

"You just have to be quiet. They'll never know." Lena locked her eyes on Stef's as she sucked two fingers into her mouth, dragging them back out between her lips. Stef growled, the gesture having the desired effect, and surrendered as she braced one leg on the floor to allow her easier access. Lena slipped her wet fingers down into Stef's jeans and recaptured her mouth with her own.

She was pleased to find Stef's arousal obvious. Her fingers slid easily against her skin and pressed into her. Stef received her with a muffled shudder, her breath hitching in her throat. There was no time or need for foreplay. Lena began pumping her fingers and Stef picked up her hastened pace. She rocked her hips down against her wife's hand, getting deeper, adding pressure where the heel of her hand rested in just the right spot. Lena kissed a fiery trail down to her throat to suck on the soft spot at the base. The pleasurable sting that she knew would later bruise made Stef smile wickedly, her bottom lip between her teeth as she held in a moan. Lena's tongue soothed the stinging spot and her hot breath swept over her neck, giving her goose bumps. It took only minutes to build Stef to the edge. She dropped her head, her hair falling in a curtain around them, her warm breaths rushing over Lena's ear. The leather couch groaned beneath them as Stef strained against Lena's thrusts. As her pulse throbbed and her inner muscles contracted, she came powerfully and Lena caught her mouth again, muffling her satisfied moans. Lightheaded and her ears ringing, she collapsed, heaving, on top of Lena.

Stef felt her wife tugging her jeans back in place and sighed, resigned to having to come back to reality so quickly. She looked down at her from beneath heavy eyelids. Lena tucked Stef's curls behind her ear and studied her face with a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. The anguish in her words tore at Stef's heart.

"For what, my love?"

"For how I handled this whole baby thing. I should have included you from the start and –"

"Shh," Stef hushed her gently, shaking her head. "I'm fine, love." She sat back and pulled Lena with her, clasping one of her hands between her own. "The last few weeks have been chaotic and there are things we both could have handled better. It's been impossible to make time for even five minutes alone and we are long overdue for a major discussion. But what's done is done so let's just let it go." She touched the back of her hand to Lena's cheek. "I want to do this with you and that's all that matters." A tender smile spread across Lena's lips.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Stef kissed her softly, letting herself linger there. Lena pressed her hand into Stef's hair, leaning in, deepening their embrace. "Can you wait until we get home from picking up Callie to finish this?" Stef asked against Lena's lips.

"Are we out of time already?" She was unable to hide her disappointment. Stef kissed her again.

"No but we probably already pushed our luck not getting caught and I thought it might be nice to not have to rush. Besides," she said, raising a suggestive eyebrow, mischief dancing in her eyes, "We still have to christen our new bed."


End file.
